


Rightful Punishment

by vejita



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Adult Content, Blades, Blood, Cannibalism, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Physical Abuse, Pre-confession, Torture, Vomiting, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: Nothing feels better than punishing those who have made foolish acts, especially if it's Ivlis, the pathetic roach that deserved to go through much pain, more than the one he caused, so to learn his lesson and his place.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Rightful Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, make sure to have checked all the tags. I don't condone anything of the things I have written, I am heavily against abuse. I only enjoy exploring these things in fiction and fiction only.
> 
> If you are easily triggered, check my other works: they are milder than this one.

"That was very unfortunate, wasn't it?" 

A loud crack of fingers followed those words, accompanied by a choked grunt of pain. 

"You pathetic roach, did you seriusly think you could run away?" 

A strong kick made the body laying on the floor roll over, lucid honey-like eyes meeting vibrant purple ones, a pained face meeting a smirking one. At the sides of Ivlis' mouth there was blood dripping down, mixing with tears and saliva, draining the already ruined clothes, or what remained of them, that he was wearing. It was obvious that he had a broken leg, the pain making his whole body numb. 

How much time has passed? Some hours? Some days? Some weeks? The flame devil had lost the count, the only indicator of the time passing being Satanick's outfit, which appeared to change everytime he walked inside of the room from the big wooden door. He had tried running away when he was alone, his mind too tired and his body too weak to be able to use that limited whit of powers he had left, only to be discovered by the Lord Devil, as Satanick loved to call himself, who stomped and hurted him until a puddle of blood formed on the ground. 

He couldn't feel anything else but pain, which only aggravated his hatred; he wanted to hurt the other man, he wanted to see him suffer, but his mind blocked itself in fear every single time he met those purple eyes, which were scarier than a dark night wihout moon, than a life without Sun. 

"You still haven't learnt your place, have you?" 

Satanick kept on talking while he walked in circle aorund Ivlis' body, his hands shaking in excitement at the simple idea of the many things he could do to punish his favourite toy for even daring to think about going away from him without permission, for even daring to think he had free will. That's when the red tail caught his attention, his body stopping to admire it: it was long and slim, the same colour of flames. 

And what was the best way to extinguish a flame? 

A inhumane scream, closer to a piercing cry, raised in the air, mixing with the low chuckle that left Satanick's lips as he put all of his strength on the feet stomping on the poor and sensitive tail, a dreadful grin adorning his usually pale face, which cheeks were tinted with a pinkish flush for the rush of adrenaline. 

Ivlis kept on whimpering and screaming, while Satanick kept on stomping on the tail, as if he was seriusly trying to extinguish a fire. 

"See? It's you who keeps on asking for it, or else you wouldn't be screaming so much," the merciless devil cooed, finally stopping to kneel down in front of Ivlis' face, a knee raised as he grabbed him from the hair and pulling him closer to his face, as if he wanted to kiss him. 

"I would have let you go long time ago if only you weren't that much stupid."  
His words sounded more like a whisper, behind them a fake pity that had the wrecked flame devil shake in fear and in disgust: he hated Satanick, he hated him with his whole being, exactly how he hated himself for not being able to run away from his grip, too dirty to be worthy of standing in front of the one person he has ever yearned for. 

Maybe he seriusly deserved all of that; 

However, his mind didn't have the time to elaborate more his thoughts, his whole body freezing as another cry left his lips: his face was forcefully shoved against Satanick's knee, the sound of another crack echoing in the room, more blood spilling from his nose and from a broken eyebrow. 

"Pathetic, utterly pathetic;" 

It was a soft and almost imperceptible murmur that was soon lost between the huffs and puffs that were leaving Ivlis' mouth. His face kept on being smashed against the knee, over and over again, more forcefully everytime, until all the strength left his arms, making him look more like a dead body than an immortal being.  
The smashing kept on going for some more minutes, even if the flame devil stopped moving and crying, only some choked coughs shaking his body from time to time for the blood in his throat that made it hard to breath. 

"Your blood has dirtied my suit," suddenly the purple eyed man scoffed and shoved Ivlis away, once again pushing him on the floor and stepping on his head, squeezing it to the ground, almost like he was trying to kill a cockroach, his eyes burning like flames until his gaze suddenly softened, an innocent smile curving his lips upwards. 

"Oh well, since you ruined something of mine, I should ruin something that is yours," he purred, giving another kick to the ravaged face of the other man before walking over the tail, gently wrapping his fingers around it. 

"It's a fair punishment, so don't you dare cry and scream, or else something worse will happen to you." 

Obviously Ivlis didn't reply, in his mind a thought repeating itself over and over again:《I hate you, I hate you, I hate you》. His coughing stopped, the familiar taste of blood tarnishing all of his senses, even if it to him it felt like having a ball of ashes in his mouth, one that made him puke, the gagging and terrible smell of blood and vomit catching the attention of the other man. 

"I said to not make sounds. Are your ears full of blood or what?" Satanick snickered with sarcasm, while pulling out of his pockets a pair of silver scissors, which shined under the dim light that entered from down the door.  
With a sadistic smile on his lips, he began to play with the tail, stroking it with curiosity shining in his eyes, rubbing it with his fingertips up and down, only to suddenly cut the tip without any warning, the sharp sound of scissors echoing and mixing with a loud gasp that left the parted and chipped lips of the younger man in a mute scream. 

The pain he was feeling was indescribable, Ivlis' whole body tensing up, his eyes opened wide and his mouth agape, only choked grunts leaving it, unable to even scream. It was too painful, too unbearable, so much that another gag shook his body, more bloody vomit falling on the ground. 

"Oh roach, if you keep on throwing up, your stomach will be completely empty. Let me help you," Satanick said once he had noticed the mess on the ground, picking the pieces of tail he had cut and walking over Ivlis' face. He hated causing pain to others but he had to punish the other devil for the foolish ideas he had and for his terrible actions, or else he would have disobeyed to his sense of justice. 

That was all Ivlis' fault. 

Once again kneeling down in front of his dear pathetic roach, careful to not step on the vomit, Satanick pushed a piece of tail inside of his open mouth, earning another gag. 

"If you spit it out, I'm going to make you eat your fingers."  
His voice was lower than the usual, his smile disappearing from his face to leave space to an unimpressed expression: he hoped to obtain a more entertaining reaction but Ivlis swallowed the pieces of tail without complaining in the most boring way possible. 

Satanick wanted more. 

So, he jumped on his feet and once again took in hand the scissors, caressing the blades as he would caress a sweet animal. 

"I heard that when you cut the tail of a reptile, it will grow back again," he murmured while walking in circles around Ivlis, eyeing him for the head to the toes: he looked like a humanoid pile of blood and dirt. Kneeling down, he once again grabbed the crippled tail and stared at it. 

"Should we test it?" 

At that Ivlis weakly turned his head behind, staring at Satanick with a gaze filled with so much loathing that the Lord Devil stopped in his tracks and smiled widely, as if he was insane. 

"Oh so there is still life in you" he chuckled entertained, looking back at those shiny eyes with the same amount of loath and hatred: he couldn't stand the likes of Ivlis, not even one bit.  
Soon the sharp sound of the scissors replaced his voice, a good half of the once lively tail dropping right in the hands of Satanick, who held it up with a big smile on his face as he stared at a distressed Ivlis, who didn't even have anymore the force to scream and only dropped his head in the puddle of vomit still on the ground, almost passing out from the pain. 

Satanick chuckled and played with the tail like a child with a toy, uncaring of the miserable devil beside him, until his smile disappeared from his face, as fast as it had formed. Slowly he got up and walked around the room, as if in search of something, throwing the tail beside Ivlis' face. 

"I have also heard..." he began, the sound of various metallic objects brushing together; however, Ivlis was too devastated to be able to register what was happening, so much that he didn't even look up when he heard the following words: 

"...that when you cut the head of a roach, it will survive for at least seven days without it before dying." 

As he kept on searching between his many instruments on the table, navigating with his hands in the dark that completely filled the room, Satanick began to hum a melody, as if he wasn't planning to chop an head off, even shaking his hips to the rhythm. 

"But you are only a pathetic shadow of a cockroach, not even worthy of being called one." 

The devil kept on talking and talking, not even looking at Ivlis once, too focused on examining knives and tools made for torture, even ancient ones. He had a wide collection of which he was proud, often showing it off to the pathetic roach, even using them on him to demonstrate their efficiency. He kept on humming and swaying, until his eyes widened and a gasp left his mouth. 

"Found it!" Satanick exclaimed with glee as he turned around triumphant, something close to a machete in his hand. 

"You are so lucky since an expert gave me this special tool, so it will be fast...of course, if I don't decide to play with your head or open throat right after," he laughed while walking over Ivlis, already licking his lips in anticipation of making reality his fantasies. 

"I wonder if you would feel anything, not that you deserve to feel anything." 

For the whole time Ivlis didn't either move or react, too dead inside to even try to voice his emotions; however, once his foggy eyes saw the shoes of Satanick getting nearer to him, a pained groan left his lips and tried to push himself up, only to find himself rolling away at a sudden kick, causing another coughing fit, blood spilling from his mouth and from his nose. 

"It's only your fault, stupid roach. One day you will thank me and I will inpatiently wait for that day." 

A dull thud was the last thing the flame devil heard before a loud silence filled the room, the broken chuckles of the other devil slowly dying together with his own conscience. 

Exactly as Satanick had predicted, Ivlis didn't feel anything for a long time.


End file.
